Boy wonders
by 8annie81
Summary: Robin and Starfire's relationship isn't going anywhere. Even after a huge misunderstanding can Batman actually be the one to help them along? It seems there's still a lot Robin doesn't know. ( Is this considered a cross over? Because I have no clue which Batman mentored the Titans Robin.)
1. Chapter 1

You'd have to be kidding yourself if you said Starfire's not great at well...everything.

Great fighter, great teammate, pretty great chef (most of the time), and a really great friend.

And a great kisser.

A really great- Ahem. Maybe I should back up.

You see when Starfire first came to earth she spoke no english. She was angry and desperate. Running from these intergalactic slave traders. I met so many great new friends the day I met her.

There's that word again.

I really hate that word right now. It's the last thing I said before-. Right. Um, so like I was saying Starfire's from space so she doesn't understand earths customs. And apparently Tamerainians, that's what she is, a Tamerainian, Tameranians can instantly learn new languages by lip contact.

She kissed me. And I didn't know why she did it, she didn't know what it ment to me. She didn't learn what it ment until Tokyo.

Maybe I should tell you about Tokyo.

See there was this guy made of ink- well it's not really important, you see in Tokyo none of us could speak Japanese. So Starfire just grabbed some guy and kissed him. Right on the lips for seemingly no reason. And it was a long kiss too. I mean I counted to one hundred eight times before they stopped.

Don't. Ask. Why.

But after that, kissing-a-random-stranger-thing, she explained the whole lip contact language learning thing.

By that time she'd figured out it ment something to me- us! To see her kissing people. An-and later she and I were. Well alone on a building's rooftop and I guess I thought maybe...I'd kiss her again.

No, no wait I know what you're thinking! How stupid! But it didn't feel stupid.

Like I said Starfires's great- amazing really. And she looked so beautiful. She always does.

But I didn't do it. I got my act together and left to find Brushogun. On my way to find him I destroyed one of his minions. But the minion wasn't a real person! The minion was made of ink. I got covered in the ink destroying him and ended up getting arrested.

Starfire'd cried because she thought-

Anyway I broke out and kept searching. Since I was hiding from the law I had to look like someone else. Later when I found Star she had clothes and a mask for me.

After I changed back she came in to talk to me. I apologized for- what I'd said.

And what I didn't say.

Then we almost kissed. But the rest of the team walked in.

Finally once the day was saved and it was raining badguy parts I started my apology again. She shushed me and we just kissed. In the middle of Tokyo.

Right in front of the team. In front of the while world it seemed, but then I didn't care.

Until Batman found out. That's kinda what I've been leading up to.

Never in a million years would I have guessed what Batman would do.

* * *

**~Flashback time~**

We were supposed to be sparring, but somehow she found out my sides are a little ticklish. Not one to be defeated I tickled her too until we were both out of breath. Just lying on the floor smiling at each other and chuckling.

And maybe somewhere in the tickling Starfire's lips had touched mine. And maybe I'd pushed her away and drawn my knees to my chest.

"Robin?" Starfire'd asked suddenly seeming troubled.

My anxiety shot through the roof. I looked away from her and up at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

She sniffed. "Don't get cold again Robin please. I miss days like today."

"Days where we get nothing done?" I'd asked a bit too harshly.

"Days where we laugh."

I couldn't think of anything to say, but my face burned. "I do too. Sometimes."

"Oh Robin!" She'd smiled so happily and had hugged me.

I let myself smile just a little too. And then I frowned and sat up.

"Robin?"

"Starfire...there's something I've been meaning to ask. I. Wondered. If. You'd want."

I stopped and turned to see her reaction. She was crying.

I'd made her cry.

She was going to say no.

Still I had to ask. "I wanted to know if you're-." I couldn't do it.

"Still up for another round of laughs!"

And before she could respond I started tickling her again.

She was flat on her back and I was on top of her. I thought absolutely nothing of it. We were just being ourselves.

Then the door opened.

Starfire was still yelling, "Robin stop!" and it didn't look playful at all to Batman.

My old mentor and father figure was standing in the doorway judging me faster than the blink of an eye.

I stood up imeadiatly, still way out of breath.

"Bat-." I'd started to say.

"Outside, now." He commanded.

"It's not-."

Starfire saw that I did not know what to do. So she tried to help."Robin? It's okay to go say hello to Batman. I know you miss him very much sometimes."

Tried.

"Go ahead Robin. We can complete our sparring later. We can even finish tommarow. You and Batman must have so much catching up-."

I just turned and glared at her.

She gasped. "Robin."

"Yeah. Great." I'd said sarcastically. Then I left swiftly in hopes of explaining what had happened to batman.

Big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I'd done nothing wrong I felt horrible.

I guess I should be glad Batman waited until we were out of Starfire's earshot before he started berating me.

I should have defended myself, but I couldn't do it. At the time it seemed like just because Batman thought I'd.. Or that I even would. It was like I had done it. I felt guilty.

It was just too much. So Batman took me back to Gothem.

I didn't even say goodbye to the team. It wasn't in me.

I wish I had. And I really wish I hadn't glared at Starfire like that.

* * *

**~Flashback Time~**

The car ride was just about the most depressing thing ever.

"You've hardly spoken a word, young sir. Neither have you, master Bruce. Is there a problem?"

That was Alfred. I guess he'd wanted to see me too. Somehow that made me feel worse.

I couldn't answer I just nodded.

Batman didn't answer either. He was too angry.

Alfred had raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask what the dilemma is, sirs?"

Batman looked at me in the rear view mirror. "You haven't said much. Care to explain?" Even his voice was glaring.

"I-I don't know."

And that was all we said through the entire ride home. Technically I was still a minor so it's not like I was kid-napped. And the 'official' story was that I'd left to attend a good collage in Jump city. I had, but i'd done the corses online and had graduated a while ago. Good thing the Gothem press didn't check.

When we got to the mansion Batman pressed a button in the car and an entire mountain face moved upwards. We drove under and he parked. I knew the mountain we were in was usually teeming with blinking gadgets and weapons and giant computers.

Not today. Today there was only a lit path that lead into the regular mansion. It felt like I was marching to my exacution.

Alfred tried a few more times to figure out what was going on, but I didn't feel like talking. Neither did Batman.

Alfred sighed. "Dinner's in an hour. We're having soup."

"Your room's still upstairs. I'll be in the library." Batman said after Alfred had left.

Thankfully I still know angry Batman speak. He just told me to go to my room until I was willing to be reasonable. He said that a lot before I ran away.

In fact that's what he said, THE DAY I ran away. Only louder.

So I nodded and trudged upstairs.

My room had been cleaned from head to toe by Alfred. Something I hadn't let him do as a moody fifteen year-old.

I went ahead and pulled down the 'do not enter' sign I'd hung on the doorknob. It'd never stopped Alfred before. I knew he head going to come in and I'd end up telling him everything. That's what always happened and as far as i know he's never repeated an angry, irrational, childish word to Batman.

Never. Not even when I said I hated Batman or when I punched my best friend at school in the third grade. He let me tell Batman myself before my friends mom had called.

So when the door opened I expected Alfred. I didn't even look up before I started talking.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting in the car. I should have told you what happened."

"And that is?" Batman asked- well now he's Bruce. He becomes Bruce once we're out of the general Batman area of the mansion.

I looked up surprised. Then I shrugged and started to tell him. He'd have to find out anyway. Although I know Alfred would've been easier to talk to.

"Starfire an-."

"The girl?"

"Yeah."

He nodded urging me to continue.

"Starfire and I haven't been talking much lately."

The door opened again and Alfred walked in. He saw Bruce and looked as surprised as I had and started to leave.

"You can stay Alfred." Bruce told him.

I nodded. "Star and I haven't been talking much. While I was sparring today she came in and joined me, but we ended up just messing around."

Bruce and Alfred's eyebrows went up simultaneously.

"Not like that."

I paused. Having nothing at all I could think to say.

Then I took a deep breath. "She was tickling me."

Bruce did not believe me. "and she was yelling stop because?"

"I was tickling her. You only saw that much. I know it must have looked bad, I promise it wasn't."

"Why didn't you say that to begin with! If there'd been a misunderstanding you merely needed to clear it up upfront!" Alfred said seeming to get what was going on.

I fumbled for words for a moment before sighing and saying, "I didn't want to explain what was happening to Starfire."

"I do believe she had a right to know. Leaving without telling her is sure to have made the situation sorrier than before."

"Alfred." Bruce cut in.

"Sorry. Do continue."

"That's it." I said. I didn't think they would understand anyway.

"Well now that's a horrible way to be treating someone!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Alfred." Bruce said again. Then I had his full attention again. "Why did't you want to explain this to her?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"Because." It was starting again.

"Oh dear." Alfred said exasperatedly. "I do suppose I should check the soup." He then escaped downstairs leaving me with Brucr.

Bruce ignored him. "Robin." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked growing annoyed.

"Why don't you want to explain this?"

"Because I don't." Looking back, yeah I know this was immature, but it's exactly the attitude I left Gotham with. I'm not saying it was okay. I'm saying it was easier.

A lot easier.

"Richard." Bruce growled. My middle and last names weren't far away now.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to ask again Richard."

"Then I shouldn't have to answer again."

"Richard John Greyson." Yeah. I'd thought. There it is.

Even at the time I knew I was pushing the envelope. I just didn't care. "What?" I'd asked angrily.

Bruce glared at me and I glared back.

"I'll be in the library." He said sounding final.

When he left I felt bad all over again. He was my mentor I even if we'd had our differences I should've acted differently. I know that. I knew that.

I couldn't even feel angry at Bruce for prying. And trust me I wanted to.

After pacing a moment, considering every option including going to the library to talk to Bruce, or the kitchen to talk to Alfred, or even crawling out my window to run away again. I finally just sat down on the edge of my bed and held my head in my hands.

I stayed like that, thinking until Alfred announced dinner was ready.

Id told him I wasn't hungry, but he wasn't having it.

"I made hot soup. It's not hot soup if you let it get cold. Now stop brooding, master Bruce does enough of that himself and come eat your dinner."

* * *

**Robin doesn't know about this conversation. Alfred and Batman had it at the base of the stairs.**

"I doubt he will tell you, master Bruce. He'll only fight tooth and nail." Alfred had said.

"I know." Batman responded. "He needs to."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Alfred responded curiously.

"He's not really fighting me. He's fighting himself and he needs to lose sooner or later."

Alfred smiled. "That is rather cunning." He chuckled. "I'll go tell young Richard his soup is getting cold."

* * *

**Sorry the ending got choppy. ^^'' that last conversation wasn't even in the plot and I almost had Alfred say, "How deep sir!" but it seemed too weird.**

**Anyway I know Robins name is Dick and not Richard. However I'm an awkward son'va bitch. So I just called him Richard, cool? If it bothers some of the more hardcore fans I'll change it.**

**One last thing, lol. Do I put too many seperations in between lines? Like should I have ugg I don't know how to describe it. Critic my writing style please if you will.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner exceeded my expectations, but was still pretty grueling. Batman had eaten quickly so it ended up just being Alfred and I at the table. I thought again about trying again to explain what was going on.

I didn't.

Then the team called and I lied right to them.

* * *

"Great soup Alfred." I told him and then flinched. I was really beginning to hate that word.

"Mhm." He hummed. I could tell he was expecting a confession, but I couldn't seem to give one so we ate in scilence.

Then my comunicater rang.

"I've got to take this." I said shortly and walked off.

"You and Bruce both lack basic table manners." I heard Alfred sigh. "I would have hoped to have instilled better values in you both."

That made me smirk just a bit. I'd forgotten that Alfred had raised Batman since he was eight.

In the kitchen I flipped open the communicater.

A blue holographic Cyborg looked up at me annoyedly.

"Where are you? And what's up with Starfire?" He asked. He'd had a small grease spot on his cheek. He must have just been pulled away from working on the T-car.

I paused a moment. "I just went out for a walk."

"And Star? She seems upset."

I shrugged. "I don't know. What'd she say?"

He shrugged back. "Not much, but she did slam her door on Beastboy."

"Yeah and she hid by dose!" Beastboy said suddenly pushing the holographic Cyborg aside and presenting himself, big bandaged nose and all. "Whud did you say to her?"

"Nothing!"

Then a pail slender hand pushed Beastboy's face away. "What was Batman here for?" Raven asked and then raising an eyebrow continued, "What did you say to Starfire?"

"Batman was here? Dude why didn't anybody tell me!" Beastboy demanded.

It clicked then that Raven was probably the one who let Bruce in. "Batman just needed some files on a villan."

"Who?" Cyborg asked filling the screen again.

Raven pushed back. "I think what's happening to Starfire is more important. Unless its Gorb-Gorb again I think something is really wrong."

"Tell Batman I said hi!" Beastboy said attempting to push Raven away.

Alfred coughed and I looked up. "Your soup is growing cold. However I will permit your telephone call to continue if you care to answer your friends question."

"Who was that?" My friends all asked at once, each trying to fill the holographic screen.

I said a quick goodbye and shut the communicater as Beastboy was calling my name.

"Sorry Alfred." I returned to the table and after a few more moments of scilence Alfred sighed and put his spoon down.

"Master Richard, what is your relationship with that girl, Starfire?"

"Teamates. Great-good friends."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Whats made the change from great friends to only good friends?"

"I don't know." I'd mumbled. I didn't really feel like explaining my growing hatred for the word great.

"Robin." He said calmly. This made me look up and meet his eye.

He never spoke so formally.

"Every word of this conversation will be held with upmost confidence. You have my word."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know."

He nodded knowingly.

"I know what I should do, I know what I want to do, and I know what I have done."

"But you don't have the feigntest of what's to be done next? Is that why you let such a misunderstanding take place?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Well Robin. I suppose my first question would be, what do you want to happen?"

"It's not possible."

Alfred's expression stayed calm. Urging me to continue.

"Starfire is my teammate and my friend." I said cautiously. "It'd be wrong to treat her any different. It'd be wrong to the team. It'd be wrong to Jump city."

"It's not very friendly of you to leave her wondering."

"But I don't even what to say. I can't say Batman thought I was..How would I even explain that?" I'd exclaimed. My voice wavered a little and I couldn't finish what I wanted to say.

"Well I don't know precisely what you should say, but I do know that what you do say may very well be as important to her as it will be to you. Respect her feeling and apologize. That is what a man of true character would do."

As much as I wanted to retaliate I couldn't and Alfred had a point. I couldn't just leave things the way they were.

I looked down at my dinner and swirled my spoon. Enough. I had to stop stalling.

Then my communicator rang again and I stared at it. This was my chance. All I had to do was open it, but I let it ring not wanting to answer to my team. They were all probably still buzzing with questions, and I needed to talk to Starfire first.

After the ringing stopped I checked my inbox. It read,

_'One missed call from: Star fire'_

"It's her." I said aloud without meaning to.

Alfred nodded. "Best of luck." Then he stripped down the table, took the dishes, and went to the kitchen leaving me with my toxic phone.

I took a deep breath like I was about to dive into a swimming pool. And hit redial.

* * *

**Finally the part I myself have been dying to write!**

**~Starfire's POV~**

I deserve this. I did something wrong.

Oh if only I understood what it was! My hearts are aching so badly I fear they will break.

Raven has told me Robin wasn't good at talking to them today and would tell them nothing. She said this hastily over blueberry and root beer icecream. Which is not the same as the cream you put on your face. It is oddly cold and very sweet.

Then I cried again and she tried to comfort me. After she left I finally tried something I knew wouldn't work. I tried calling Robin, but he didn't even answer.

Oh my aching hearts.

Hmm? My comunicater?

"Robin?"

"Star I'm...I'm sorry."

My eyes welled up. "What did I do wrong?" I sniffed and wiped my nose on my arm. "Why are you treating me this way?"

"I care about you. A lot." He said quickly.

"You are not acting like it."

"I know..If I come home and-and try to explain will you listen?"

"Yes." I sniffed again. "I would like very much for you to come home and tell me what is happening."

"I will." He breathed a little sigh into the phone and I feared he would grow cold again.

"Robin?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah Starfire?"

"Don't hang up on me." I began to cry a little harder.

"I won't I promise. I-I'll talk to you the whole way home."

I stopped crying and sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah." He was quiet for a moment. "I need to talk to Alfred or Batman about getting home I guess. The little blue Robin hologram scratched the back of its head nervously. "Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just want to make sure you..that you know that."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you Robin."

He chuckled. "Soo. How's the team?"

I noticed he was walking, but continued to speak. "They are all very worried and keep insisting Raven and I do the 'female bonding time'."

"Oh." Robin said embarrassed. "That sounds like them." He looked at something I could not see anxiously. "Hold on." He placed the communicator against his shoulder and I heard a knocking sound.

Robin took a deep breath and a door creeped open. "Come in Robin." A grown man said. "Sit down."

A chair creaked. "Bruce..." Robin said slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

A chair creaked. "Bruce..." Robin said slowly. "I have to go back to the tower." Then he mumbled, "And apologize to...and the rest of the team..I messed up big and I need to make things right."

The man didn't reply so Robin continued, his chair squeaking again. "I'm on the phone with Starfire. Right now I...don't want to hang up. Would you please take me back to Jump city? I need to explain.."

"I thought you, 'didn't want to'." the man said finally. There was a challenge in his words like they'd spoken before and Robin had to apologize.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just-."

"Alright."

Robin sounded startled. "You will?"

"Yes. Now don't leave her waiting any longer."

Robin mumbled something and then I saw his face again. "Hey Starfire." He said softly.

I blushed feeling I wasn't meant to hear what I'd heard. "What is happening Robin? Are you coming home?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." Robin looked anxiously foreword and to someone else he said, "Thanks."

I smiled at this. "I think Beastboy was wanting to say a hello to Batman. You will tell him?"

Robin laughed. "Sure. Hey Bruce! Beastboy says hi."

I laughed as I heard the man in the background sounding confused. "Is that the batman now?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah." Then the hologram moved to a kind looking old man. "And this is Alfred."

"Oh! Yes! I remember you said he is like the Batman's K'norfka!"

"I'm what?" The man asked.

"It's a long story..." Robin said looking shy as he shifted back into view.

I giggled. "A K'norfka is a person who raises you from childhood. My K'norfka Galfore was very kind." I explained.

The elderly man chuckled. "Yes I do suppose that describes me."

Batman mumbled something. "And Robin..." I said struck by a new wave of sadness, "Batman is your K'norfka. Why did you leave him?"

Robin frowned immediately. He mumbled something really quietly. He is growing cold to me very quickly and this time I know what I've done wrong.

Batman and Robin must have fought like Blackfire and Galfore used to.

"I am sorry Robin. I will not ask that question anymore." I said sadly.

Robin nodded and was quiet for a moment seeming to lock eyes with someone far away. But Batman and Alfred were in the room with him. He hadn't mentioned anyone else.

I guess in a way he and Batman are very far away right now. I can feel their coldness so well. But unlike Blackfire and Galfore there is some warmth between them.

Somewhere..

"Well," Batmans K'norfka began. "You best be on your way if you're to beat traffic."

Robin nodded and Batman grunted. Then they began walking and everyone was quiet.

"Later Alfred!" Robin called.

I smiled slightly. "Goodbye mr. K'norfka!" I said.

He chuckled. "Goodbye."

A knock came from my door.

"Starfire..." Raven called. "I-uh. I've got magazines and junk. We can-." She seemed to gag, "Give each other make-overs and read this garb-interesting feminine literature."

"No thanks."

"Uhh. Okay." Raven stood a moment outside my door. "Do you...need anything?"

"No thanks." I repeated.

On my communicator Robin looked very confused. "Did Raven just..."

I shrugged.

"And you turned her down?" He asked a bit surprised.

Then someone else knocked.

"Uh Star?" Beastboy asked. "Please don't slam the door in my face again, but Raven says you don't want to do girly stuff with her. Is that true?"

"Yo Beastboy." I heard Cyborg whisper. "Don't say it like that."

"We'll then you say it!" He whispered back.

"Guys be quiet! She'll hear us!" Raven said annoyed.

"Hey!" I said in surprise as the team broke my door.

"Starfire what's going on over there?" Robin asked.

Raven, the first to recover looked at my communicator. "Robin?" She asked. Then a bit sarcastically added, "That sure is a long walk you're taking."

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "Where'd you say you went again?"

* * *

**Back to Robins POV**

"Umm. I didn't." I said warily.

Starfire frowned and the others pelted me with questions.

"Guys I'm trying to talk to Star here." I hinted.

Starfire looked to Raven needily.

Then I heard Raven sigh. "Guys!" She said loudly. "What Starfire needs is space and.." She glared at nothing in particular and groaned. "Time to "recover"."

Beastboy scoffed. "Are you quoting Jump girl magazine!"

Raven growled. "Just get out."

The team left and Raven stopped to smile uneasily at Starfire. "Sorry." She said and left putting Starfire's door back into place with her powers.

"Okay..." I said confused. "How long have they been acting like that?"

Starfire frowned and looked away from her communicator. "They are worried Robin. They are wondering what is going on."

Bruce didn't say anything, but I became aware of him again. "I didn't handle the situation right." I coughed trying to muster up more courage. "I should have explained everything right away, but I...couldn't."

"Why not?" Bruce and Starfire said together.

I pulled at my collar and sighed. "Because. I wasn't sure what I could even say." I looked up at the ceiling as we approached the Batmobile.

"To either of you, but I'm figuring it out."

That seemed to confuse Starfire. "I do not understand. You are saying you were afraid? Of me or of Batman?"

* * *

**Nanananana nananana Batman!**

The girl had struck a nerve and Robin didn't take it well.

"No! I was just-!" He growled. "It's complicated."

I raised an eyebrow in the rear view mirror. "Then explain."

Robin set his jaw. "I can't." He told me annoyedly.

"Then I don't think I can drive." I said in an equally annoyed tone.

Robin hit the dashboard and vented. "Ugg! This is why I left Gotham! You always do this!" He breathed deeply. "I hate you."

"Robin!" The girl exclaimed. "Only a toddler speaks to his K'norfka that way!" She glared at him. "Maybe you do not need to come home."

"What?" Robin was livid. "You're taking his side?"

"No." She said firmly. "I do not see the sides. I only see that you are stubborn." She gave an indignat look and continued," I do not understand why you act this way. You are not yourself and I do not like it."

Robin stared at her in shock.

"You only choose to say nothing. And that is wrong. Call me when the real Robin is back, and not this-this twoface, farkled chlorbag!"

"Starfire!" He exclaimed, but she had hung up.

I sighed. She was surprised he would talk to me that way. At least that means he doesn't always act like this. But then it's something I'm doing that's making him like this.

"Richard stop acting like this." I told him seriously. "I raised you better."

He glared at me. "Alfred raised me." He unbuckled his seat and slammed the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed him as he made his way to the mansion. He brushed past Alfred in the main room almost knocking him over.

Alfred was still in my way when I walked by and he nearly fell over.

"Oh my!" Alfred exclaimed grabbing a side table. "You both need to calm right down!"

Robin stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry." He said angrily. And then continued walking just as fast to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I expected him to say something smart-mouthed like, 'Away from you.' Like he used to or tell me he's going to the tower. He didn't. Instead he said, "I don't know and I don't care." And walked out the front door.

I began to follow.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said leaning against the table still. Now with his arms folded and a disapproving look. "You best stop and think."

"Alfred I'm not a child."

He simply pointed at me. I'd forgotten I was in every part of my suit, but my mask.

I stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry Alfred." I shook my head frustratedly. "Did I ever act like this?" I asked motioning to the front door Robin'd slammed.

"Not until Robin began taking an interest in crime fighting. You became quite the troublesome teenager then."

I scowled.

"Oh I wish I were kidding Master Bruce! But you have got to imagine from his point of view!"

"I don't know what he's thinking! I never acted that way!"

"You weren't raised by the Batman."

It took me a moment to grasp what that sentence meant. "You're right. He should have been raised by Bruce Wayne exclusively."

Alfred shook his head. "And have kept it a secret this whole time? You know that's not right sir, and besides, I do recall Bruce giving him an earful as well."

"Then what should I have done? Let him get killed fighting crime or keep him here all the time? He's proved that can't be done."

"No sir." He said touching his forehead. "And it shouldn't. Why must you always go to extremes with him? You understand fully well that he has human limits while, say, fighting crime. But is he not allowed other weaknesses? Could it be that you are pressing to hard and too far?"

I nodded. "He's stubborn with me. His friend didn't even know he got that way."

"Did you notice the way she spoke to him? I do recall him even sharing a laugh with her over the telephone. But before he entered the library he dropped his smile." Alfred searched my expression calmly.

"She wasn't successful either." I defended. "He wouldn't tell her anything."

"No, but I know he intended to. He was simply selecting the proper words."

"Stalling."

"Not quite. Were he stalling I doubt he'd have been on the phone with her at all. However you wanted immediate answers and he did not have them. So he defended himself by growing angry. You've been guilty of the same."

I started to argue, but Alfred was right. I smiled. "Thanks Alfred."

He chuckled. "Give him an hour or so. He'll be back by then with an apology."

Alfred was amused by my expression. "Don't look at me like that sir!"

"What makes you so sure he'll come back?"

"Well I suppose I should explain that, yes. Master Bruce do you remember what you and Robin fought over the day he ran away?"

"Yes." I remembered every word and regretted every other.

"I'm actually quite confident he would not have done so had I not intervened. You see I actually told him he should leave."

* * *

**I didn't even plan this part...**

**Alfred's POV I guess.**

"What?" Bruce demanded.

"Yes I'm afraid so sir. But I have stopped him from running away before as well."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month before he left for good. I caught him halfway through a window in the middle of the night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have berated him. I knew he needed to sort out what he'd say to you. I did intend to let him tell you this himself, but he has other things on his mind now.

In the month before he ran away he tried telling you many times, but you were always too angry or busy to listen. When you did listen you were deaf to much of what he tried to say, asking questions he wasn't ready to answer and such. So finally after that last fight about trust, of all things, the two of you had I pulled him aside and told him it would be best if he did go.

He didn't take any time either. He left mere minutes after I said it and I was reeling with guilt. However I still intended for him to be the one to say this.

The way he says difficult things is very careful and slow. If you hurry him, well you know that much. So in around an hour when he returns listen to him. It may take time, but he'll do what he can to make amends with you."

Master Bruce stared for a moment, then shaking his head said, "Alfred. You-." Bruce smirked. "You're sure you've never worked for an intelligence agency?"

I chuckled. He hadn't mentioned that little inside joke of ours since he was eight. It had arose after he watched an episode of Grey Ghost were a butler had been a secret agent of sorts. "I maintain that I haven't, sir!"

He laughed too. "Okay Alfred. I'll give him an hour."

Oh right when I thought he understood. "Give it time sir. He's not going to come home and tell you everything you'd like to hear. He'll give his apology for certain, but your reaction decides how well it goes from there."

Master Bruce nodded.

I can only hope he understands now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starfire's POV**

As soon as I hung up my anger fled. I no longer felt justified in what I'd said.

When Blackfire fought with Galfore it could take moons for them to speak again. Nothing I said ever made things any better. What made me think I could help Batman and Robin with their troubles?

* * *

**Wandering Boy Wonder!**

Starfire had I point I thought in annoyance kicking a rock down the sidewalk. Batman and Alfred did too.

I needed to explain myself. It was just hard to do. Especially with Batman and Starfire.

Batman was frustrating to talk to, but Starefire was like a minefield. Neither of us ever knew what would set us off. So I usually give up before I can say anything too stupid.

Which I'm beginning to think isn't the best strategy.

So..I'll apologize to Batman first. Hopefully he'll be easier to talk to. If that goes well I'll go home and explain what Batman thought he saw to Starfire. And from there I'll ask her...if she'll be my girlfriend.

Not happening.

I'll try to apologize. Then start arguing all over again. The team will think I'm losing it and Star..

It has to work. In fact I'm done plotting it out. I'm going back to the BatCave now, and get this over with. Maybe I'll even tell Bruce why I ran away, but probably not.

No I owe Alfred that much. I'm going to make him listen if I have to. This is going to work.

* * *

**The BatCave!**

If I remember my landmarks right this rock formation is hiding a...Yes! It's still here!

Behind an innocent pile of rocks was a red lever just out of reach. I stretched foreword as far as I could until I could finally reach.

Why not use the front door? Because Alfred might answer. I know Batman will be the first on the scene if I'm in the BatCave. It won't be easy, but I think I can at least explain myself without getting angry. I just have to keep my cool while he's talking to me.

"Robin." He greeted entering the cave from the normal entrance.

"Just hear me out." I said fully braced to defend myself in argument.

He nodded.

"Since we vacationed in Tokyo, four months ago Starfire and I have been-." I couldn't find the word I was looking for. And the longer I left the sentence incomplete the more I panicked. And the sentence was sounding worse by the moment.

"Well?" He asked calmly.

He wasn't exploding. That's a good sign. I think. "Well we haven't been great."

I strained again for words pleading Batman wouldn't ask a million questions. "And when you walked into the sparring room today I was already on edge."

I waited for him ask the inevitable why, but he didn't so I took my chance and continued.

"On edge because...she had kissed me a moment before and I-." I took a deep breath. "I was trying to ask her out, but I couldn't so I just started tickling her again. That's all that happened."

Bruce was still silent. Was he about to completely explode?

"I just didn't know how to say that. And I still don't know how to explain what you thought you saw to her."

"So the two or you weren't having sex?" He asked finally.

My face flamed. "No. We weren't." I said tensely. I took another deep breath. "She's not like that, I'm not either. It was nothing like that."

Bruce nodded. He didn't even ask what happened in Tokyo, but that kiss was in the news. I'm sure he knows. So now that that's out of the way..

"When I left Gotham..It wasn't to spite you. And I don't hate you."

"I know."

"And...it wasn't the first time I'd tried to leave." I scratched the back of my neck. "About a month before-."

"I know. Alfred told me."

He didn't even look angry. How weird is this? "I thought you'd be..more-."

"Pissed?" He asked plainly.

I laughed. "Yeah."

The door opened and Alfred walked in happily. "Do my ears deceive? Laughter?"

I laughed a little harder. "No Alfred." I said smiling. "You heard right."

"Thank you for listening. Now I've got to set things straight with Star." I turned to leave when Bruce cut me off.

"Driving is faster. And I think I can drive now."

I nodded smiling again.

"We can talk about Tokyo on the way." He said seriously.

My face fell and both Bruce and Alfred began to laugh. "He's joking Robin!" Alfred chuckled.

* * *

**Starfire's gloomy POV**

"Oh!" I whined uncomfortably reaching for my communicator again. I pulled away again.

I was without the right words. I had tried so many, but could find none that said what my hearts were saying.

My breaking hearts!

Do I tell him that he has broken my hearts? Or was I still to be angry? He was very rude to his K'norfka..

"Starfire?"

I looked up and smiled widely. I gasped as I called out, "Robin!"

He was surprised when I hugged him and stood very still. This reminded me that I did not know what we were supposed to be feeling.

I let go and stood back my sadness returning.

"We are...friends?" I asked quietly.

"Of course we are. I made a big mistake I-." He stopped and his expression changed.

But it wasn't the coldness. I looked at him in confusion.

"Starfire...will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped. "Oh Robin yes!"

* * *

**With Batman~**

The purple cloaked girl, Raven let us inside and quickly singled Robin out. She pushed him into the hallway saying, "Go fix her. Now. I can't eat anymore ice cream!"

"Okay.." He'd said as he was pushed towards the hall. "What does that mean?"

"Just go." She'd said in annoyance giving one last push.

Then the green one, Beastboy had looked up at me and weakly held up a pen and paper.

"Dude! You're Manbat!" He'd exclaimed.

His robotic friend, Cyborg had face palmed. "Beastboy you're a superhero too, remember?"

"Robin!" Starfire'd yelled.

"She sounds happy." Raven said sarcastically.

I nodded and grunted. "Robin's a good kid."

Raven regarded me skeptically. "So you're the dark night?"

I nodded slightly.

"Not all that impressive." She decided.

"Are you kidding!" The green boy yelled. "He-."

"Oh Robin yes!" Starfire yelled.

Raven and I raised an eyebrow. "A little happy." I retorted.

The gothic girl scoffed. "Watch it last ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Cyborg and Beastboy stared at Raven in shock. She shrugged. "Joking." She said awkwardly.

Beastboy laughed loudly then stopped. "Wait..that wasn't very funny." But now that he was talking he couldn't seem to stop. I caught every other word or so.

"But I do know this really funny one about fish! His head suddenly changed into a swordfish face. I dodged to avoid being stabbed by his elongated nose.

He didn't notice. "What do you do when your fish sounds funny?" He paused for a moment. "Tuna it!" He laughed loudly! "Get it!"

Just then Robin and Starfire walked in hand in hand. Robin was smiling fondly at her. "I thought something smelled fishy! Beastboy are you telling that old tuna fish joke again?"

He laughed again. "Good one!"

Raven looked at her friend like he was the dumbest person alive. Then she shook her head and looked to her other friends.

"Sooo." She said carefully. "Anyone up for pizza and a movie?"

She was immediately swarmed by Beastboy and Cyborg. Leaving only myself and the new couple.

"..." Robin looked around awkwardly.

"So this is the Batman!" Starfire said gleefully. She was slowly rising to the ceiling anchored by Robins hand. He pulled her lower occasionally. It was amusing.

"And you're Starfire."

She nodded happily dipping in the air. Robin snickered and finally just pulled her to the floor.

She frowned for half a second, but was quickly back to smiling happily.

"Tell your K'norfka I said hello!" She said still beaming.

"I'll tell him."

* * *

**Crap crap crap crap! I was doing so well! I don't want writers block! No! Do you guys have any suggestions!? I'm stuck! Oh this sucks! I cracked out six chapters and I really liked them and now I'm flatlineing! Ahhhh. Not cool! Like this story was flowing sonnice. I even broke away from my plot a little and gave a peice from Alfred's prospective, but ahh I don't wanna stop now. I know this sounds weird, but I'd love it if you'd reccomend some music. Especially if you think it fits the Robin/Starfire pairing. Thanks and sorry ^^''**


End file.
